Not A Love Story
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: He just a perfect guy who accused of being Gay. so he pick a girl to satisfy his mother. the thing is, he choose wrong girl. primary YF, but will contain AC, AM, DM, still not sure (KL, SS, MM)


**Prolog**

**Gee, Aint My Son So Perfect?**

**Disclaimer: All this character not mine**

**AN: please read and review, only receive praise and critics. If you dont like it, dont say it!**

The Kingdom of ZAFT is a prosperous kingdom, set in some scattered island and far from anywhere. It was the place for peace searcher and quiet soul. This kingdom ruled by king Siegel Clyne, an intelligent and thoughtful king. This kingdom also have the crown princess, Lacus Clyne, a wise and soft hearted princess.

It has been five hundred years the kingdom stood upright without disaster and calamity. It's all thanks to not only the king but also the four pillars of landlords family who are always obedient to king, resolute and courageous lead fpr people in their land of its parts.

ZAFT southern part which is so lush and filled with wheat fields that were yellowing led by Zala family.

The east of ZAFT, the land for the artists, the music industry, theater and art, this land led by Amalfi family.

The west of ZAFT, the ground for sailors, craftsmen shells, ocean based business, harbor, and the owner of the most beautiful coastal in ZAFT is led by Elthman family.

ZAFT at the north side, the ground for researchers, greatest university and school, star observations, high landed forest industy products, headed by Jule family.

They ruled with harmony and good relationship until one day, from a distance land, a ship come across the country to them. It was a black ship made from solid iron and do not run with the wind but with steam power. The men on the ship coming and introducing tp the kingdom about industry, efficiency and productivity.

The king was very interested with this new things. So They build collaboration to make advance for ZAFT kingdom. Many industrialists later opened a factory in this kingdom and changing social order. So, after this so called industry revolution, this kingdom has new one kind of rich, elite, and powerful socialites, the industrialists.

So then, there is two kind elit power in this kingdom. One often referred them self as 'coordinator' is the people in charge of coordinating the affairs of the kingdom ZAFT including land use, tax, administrative and become part of people's representatives in politics ZAFT. They are rich since birth. They are the baron and baroness of this country, king and crown princess and the four pillars of landlord.

The two are Industrialist elites, often referred them self as 'Natural'. They become rich and have power because of a natural cause, you know, well ... hard work! They have a lot of money but often considered discriminatory by the Coordinator because they come from the subaltern. Although both loves life of debauchery, Coordinator refuse equated them self with the Natural. Coordinator still think Natural as a lower level compare to them. They claim that they have blue blood, pure blood literary means higher than other human being.

Ezalia Jule and Patrick Zala, ZAFT northern and southern leaders often boldly refuse to equate themselves with Natural. They blatantly do not like the Natural. "They say themselves they are modern but actually damaging the environment, and make their labour work hard so can be match to the machine. Is this humane?"Said Ezalia quoted by 'Socialite Magazine', a magazine that elevates the lives of a high class society of ZAFT Kingdom.

Throughout the Natural society growled at her comment, Ezalia Jule is the perfect woman. They can not just hate Ezalia. Above all Ezalia scathing words, she was so loved by her people. she was a kind leader, giving low tax, provide free education to her people. She teaches her people how to live with dignity even though they are not rich. Her lifestyle was beyond elegant, she never got wrong costume, her party are all awesome, her conversation are smooth and her polite behavior are amazing, she have extensive knowledge, and she knows how to represent her region to other socialite with beauty, softness and sharpness.

As it happens this evening, where she was attending a wedding party of Calvin Elthman, one of the Elthman landlords son. Tad Elthman, the leader of this family is known to have many wives, mistresses, and children. Six legitimate children, and infinite number of invalidity children. it is a public secret. Calvin Elthman standing in the aisle with his wife, whatever her name was. Ezalia doesnt want to know it. His handsome face was very similar to Tad when he was young.

Ezalia Jule attended the wedding with dark blue dress, black heels and blue tiara that beautifies her silver hair. She was eating a dish acoompany by West ZAFT barons. "I never had a problem with Natural named Uzumi attha, you know? The owner of the weapon industry? He was a man of dignity and i heard he was very fond of philosophy and love fox hunting. Does it mean he has same hobby with us?"asked one of the Elthman baronness.

Ezalia give her a cold smile, "Ah... of course, I never hate others just because he is 'Natural'. I mean, most of them are often only enrich themselves. They do not care about the fate of they workers, or waste disposal results of their efforts. We must immediately take action against them, before they damage our environment!"said Ezalia accompanied by a nod of agreement from the other coordinator.

"You are absolutely right, Mrs. Ezalia!"

Ezalia suck a smile, "especially, Natural named Allster! He have conglomerate of apparel that imports materials from across the country, giving low price for their products and making silk farmers in this country bankrupt! "

"I heard the owner of Allster Group, George is a tax corrupted! He falsified financial report to enrich himself. "

"His wife had died long ago due to illness. Anyone would not be healthy to hang out with him! "

"And his daughter, Flay is a naughty girl who likes dancing like a whore, shame! "

"I will not let my son make friends with Flay!"

Ezalia smiled inwardly. _Natural is supposed to be out from ZAFT!_ said herself.

A noble lady, who had been staring at Ezalia hear the conversation. "Ezalia, do not you hear the news that your son Yzak was a gay?"she asked. Smile of pride that had been tugging at Ezalia lips disappear instantly.

"Beg you pardon, what is it your mean?"

"He is always with Dearka son of Elthman, do not?"

"Should we suspect Dearka as his match?"

"That's impossible! Yzak and Dearka is a childhood friend. No more! Yzak had a lover, Shiho Hahnnenfuss, his co-workers in military units, she is also a descent coordinator who faithfully served the king since many centuries ago,"denied Ezalia.

"Ah ... you must be mistaken, ma'am Ezalia! Shiho will be engaged to the Duke Westenfluss this year. "

"A young nobleman with military background and a youong noblewoman with military background too, how fitting!" Said one woman. Ezalia paled.

"You probably have to assert your son relationship with Dearka. You know it yourself, Elthman family was a very modern literary mean... wild! "

"You certainly do not want your son, the only one heir of the Jule family will ended to be ... what should properly i said ... a gay? "

Ezalia paled. She leaving the party as soon as possible and immediately ordered the fastest and strongest carriages she's ever known to drove her to martius one, a capital city of North ZAFT. Jule family castle that dominated the color white is very visible in the darkness. The night that the crescent moon in painting the sky at that time make that castle looks more beautiful. Ezalia immediately rushed up her steps on stairs to get to the highest room in this castle that had been Yzak favorite reading room.

Yzak, her only son is a smart guy, handsome, full of zeal to be number one but still is kind-hearted and very fond of her. He was the perfect child and viewed from any side, Ezalia never once disappointed with Yzak. He is so perfect!

In where possibly Yzak, the only one descendants of Jule family would be gay? Not! Yzak had to get married with a girl and have an issue!

_Brak_! Ezalia kicked Yzak study door where she found he was being stuck in front of his desk. Yzak blue eyes stared in shock. "Mama? What happened? Is Calvin party dissapoint you?"Yzak ask with smile. He watched her mother who was as pale as a ghost. "Mama? Why would you look so weird? "Yzak said.

Ezalia swallowed hard. She realized for the first time that her son was already 20 years old. It's time to build relationships with the opposite sex. But still, he never have a girlfriend in his life. Is this probably because he is a gay?

From this moment Ezalia determined to find the right partner for him, as soon as possible!


End file.
